Odette Blanc
Odette Flavie "Dette" Blanc is a member of the Masanari Black Flowers, operating under the call sign White Swan and a former member of Shizuka Hattori's now disbanded strike team. Although she is an active agent, she is mainly the organization's head blacksmith in charge of all the weapons and armor. She deals with creating and repairing all gear and equipment used by agents and unlike most individuals, Odette possesses two guardian spirits, Cygnus and Will-o'-the-Wisp. Physical description Odette is a stunningly beautiful Monoli woman with long golden hair. Despite working as a blacksmith, she likes to keep her appearance in top form at all times. Her smithing clothes are often covered in dirt and she often wears large gloves. She always has a variety of tools on her belt along with her smithing hammer and rapier. She wears a bandanna, a loose fitting dirty white blouse, a black vest, a long skirt with several tool belts and brown boots. Personality Odette is a generally positive young woman and very overtly flirtatious. She is very nice to her friends, but often scolds them for destroying her handiwork, as a result, she has a very short temper concerning any damaged crafts of hers. She is also well aware of how pretty she is and makes use of it to her advantage when needed. Relationships Odette maintains a very good relationship with most MBF agents and the Hattori family, especially Shizuka, whom she is very openly affectionate with, much to the latter's annoyance. She is very close with Cygnus and Will-o'-the-Wisp. Her closest allies and friends are Shizuka Hattori, Melissa Tang, Cross, and Ambrose Phillips all of whom she was on a strike team with. Abilities Powers *'Water and fire manipulation:' Through her guardian spirits Cygnus and Wisp, Odette can manipulate water and fire. *'Weapon form usage:' Odette is capable of wielding a guardian spirit in it's weapon form, thereby increasing it's power output. Skills *'Conditioning:' **'Speed:' Odette's physical condition is exercised to near peak conditioning in her speed. **'Agility:' Odette's agility is incredibly impressive and she makes use of it in utilizing her rapier. *'Stealth and infiltration tactics:' As a part of MBF training, Odette possesses some stealth and infiltration skills. *'Combat prowess:' Odette also possesses some martial arts training and could hold her own against an opponent if left unarmed. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Like other members of the MBF, Odette received training in physical, close combat and is able to hold her own in battle if unarmed. **'Dual wielding:' Odette is proficient in using two weapons simultaneously. **'Rapier proficiency:' Odette is exceptionally adept at wielding her rapier, Feathered Grace, which was originally forged by her grandfather. Her speed and agility are nearly unmatched. **'Hammer proficiency:' Odette is skilled at using her small blacksmith hammer, Heavy Blow, in battle in tandem with her rapier. *'Enhanced forging:' Odette is an incredibly skilled blacksmith, discovering her natural talent at the young age and learning everything from her grandfather, who was a master at the craft. She can forge and repair any kind of weapon as well as design custom weapons tailored to a person's specific needs. She also designs and manufactures all the equipment used by MBF agents. *'Mechanical intuition:' Odette has a keen understanding of mechanics and the equipment she uses to do her forging. *'Weapon intuition:' Odette is very knowledgeable in all sorts of diverse weapon types and styles and can easily deduce which type of weapon a specific individual is better suited for. *'Enhanced memory:' Odette has an exceptional memory and can remember all the details of every weapon and piece of equipment she's made as well as the specifications of each person for their weapons and equipment by heart. *'Cooking:' Odette is very skilled in the culinary arts, especially in Monoli cuisine. *'Extensive knowledge on Monoli history and culture:' Odette is highly knowledgeable in Monoli history, culture and society. *'Multilingualism:' Odette understands and speaks fluent Monoli and Perenese, though her Common language could still use some work. Background Odette was born and raised in Fotia Town and was a gifted mechanical engineer. She lost her parents in a traffic accident and lived with her grandfather, Armand Blanc, who was a skilled blacksmith and passed on his knowledge of the arts to her. After he died, Odette dropped out of college and began traveling the world in hopes of finding her place. At some point, she came across the Masanari Black Flowers and was admitted as a trainee, later being promoted to head blacksmith, and partnered with Cygnus and Will-o'-the-Wisp. All weapons and armor are under her jurisdiction and nothing happens to the smallest piece of material that she doesn't know about. Trivia *Odette is named after the character in the animated film, The Swan Princess, a film based on Swan Lake. *Her surname, Blanc, means "white" in French. *Her middle name, Flavie, means "yellow hair" in Latin, referencing Odette's blonde hair. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Good Category:Mercenaries